Wall
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: NatashaxThor wall sex. Anonymous asked you: Thor/Natasha please!


She had been trying to convince him for a long time. He always had some excuse though. He cared for Jane too much. He was too large for her tiny body. He had to go back to Asgard now.

That was what made it so surprising when he broke.

Natasha gasped, back slamming against the wall of the helicarrier. She would have instantly retaliated if she had not recognized the blond hair.

"Thor? What are you-" She instinctively threaded her fingers through his hair as he harshly pressed his lips to hers. She bucked, pressing her chest to his, causing a growl from the god. When he pulled back to start scattering kisses to her neck, she managed to get a question through her gasps. "What changed your mind?"

"You are a very beautiful woman Lady Widow. Besides, it is customary in Asgard for warriors to help one another relax after tough battles, and I have missed that tradition." Natasha idly thanked the insane scientist they had fought earlier in the day.

"Okay then." she pulled his hair back, moving to his lips again. She lithely jumped, raising her legs to wrap around his waist. He hummed against her lips, pressing her harder against the wall and in the process grounding their hips together. They both groaned at the delicious friction.

Her hands scrabbled uselessly against his armor, and Thor chuckled slightly, aiding her in removing it. She scratched her finger nails against his stomach in retaliation for that small chuckle. He growled, pressing her further into the wall.

"I am still uncertain about this, but…" Natasha bucked against him, cutting him off before he could object anymore.

"Shut up Thor. Shut up and take me." she snapped, hot, bothered, and now annoyed. That seemed to be the only encouraging Thor needed as he started pulling away her clothing. Natasha decided to worry later about the repercussions of having sex in a public hallway of the helicarrier, for now, she just dragged her blunt fingernails down Thor's back again.

He hissed, probably more from instinct than any real pain, briefly removing her legs from his waist to pull down her pants and underwear. She untied the bindings holding his pants up, pushing them down on his thighs, before returning her legs around his waist.

His length rested against her hot center and she bucked impatiently against him. He turned his gaze to her face, blue eyes wide and earnest. "Lady Natasha, perhaps I should stretch you first, I don't want to hurt-" He groaned as she moved one hand from his back to wrap around his length.

"Thor, if you won't do anything, then I will." With that final half-threat, Natasha guided the head of his cock to her entrance, pushing off the wall to impale herself on him. They both groaned, stunned at the feel. Natasha at the thick, long member, larger than anything she had experience before, and Thor at the tight, wet heat that he had missed so.

Thor pushed her back against the wall, causing Natasha to dig her heels into the small of his back, dragging him with her. He growled, thrusting into her, hard. She moaned, back arching from the sheer force he used.

Thor pinned her to the wall by her shoulders, using his hips to buck up and in to her, over and over again. Natasha pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Thor's eyes wandered over her sweaty, naked body, landing on her bouncing breasts.

He leaned down, taking one nipple in his mouth and laving it with his tongue. She cried out in surprise, back arching even more. Keeping his thrusting pace, he continued to lavish her breasts, switching from one breast to the other.

He groaned in pleasured surprise as Natasha's fingers threaded in his hair, tugging his head up to her mouth. She explored his mouth with her tongue, almost completely dominating him, in spite of his dick pushing into her every few seconds.

And here he thought she would be the one unable to keep up. He groaned into her mouth, feeling himself move closer and closer to the brink. But, he was not about to leave her unsatisfied. He ran a hand down her body, before pressing a thumb down on her clit.

Natasha cried out, back arching as she threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck, panting. Thor groaned at the feel of her walls tightening around him. With a few more sporadic thrusts, he came deep inside her. Natasha shivered at the feel.

Thor leaned back against the wall, holding them up on slightly shaking legs. After a few seconds of silent panting, he spoke. "I was a fool for not doing this sooner." he murmured.

"I agree." Natasha murmured against his neck. After a few more seconds, she released her legs' death grip of his waist, standing on shaking legs. They untangled, watching each other carefully.

After a few more seconds of staring, Thor pulled her back into his arms, kissing her gently. As Natasha kissed him back, a small smile hit her lips.

She had a feeling this wouldn't be a one time thing.


End file.
